


Calling You

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has obligations. Danny would rather he forget them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling You

**Author's Note:**

> Some fun fluff I apparently needed after the long angsty story I just finished. Thanks to smudgegirl and ignemferam (sorry about the sugar shock! *G*)!

Steve straightened his tie and pulled his cuffs down, using the motion to check his watch, but it was no good. Less than three minutes had passed since his last check. He took a drink from a passing tray and sipped at it, looking around. The governor was halfway across the room. Maybe if Steve made his way over there and said hello, he could sneak out faster without being noticed. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see a text from Danny.

_You should bring home beer_

Steve took another sip of his drink as he typed in with the other hand, _You shouldn't be having beer with painkillers._

_Had beer instead of painkillers_

Which made Steve feel a little better about Danny's injury--if he didn't need painkillers, it couldn't be that bad. When he'd gone down in the gunfight that afternoon, Steve's heart had seized up until he'd seen Danny moving around. 

Just a graze, the EMTs had confirmed, the latest in the shoulder that seemed to be a bullet magnet, but Steve had found himself hovering, unable to go too far. Not that he'd ever been subtle about his concern when it came to Danny, but this new relationship they had going had only heightened Steve's fear that something was going to happen to him. After all, Steve's record when it came to people he cared about wasn't exactly great. 

Danny, of course, had insisted he was fine, but he'd also used it as an excuse not to go to the governor's reception. He'd laughed when Steve had suggested he should stay home in case Danny needed him. 

If that laughter had made Steve very deliberate about putting his suit on in front of Danny, tying his tie with far more care than necessary, it was only fair, right? 

_Hows the party?_

_Boring._ Steve looked around guiltily, as if someone might have figured out he'd just typed that. 

_You dont have 100 admirers in that suit/_

Steve laughed, looking around again, this time to make sure no one saw he was not mingling. _I only need one. But you're not here._

_www.youredrinking.com_

Steve stared at that. _What?_

_Ducking autocorrect!_

He laughed out loud, but only Kono, standing nearby talking to an HPD Captain, seemed to notice. She saw the phone and rolled her eyes at him. 

His phone buzzed. _Meant awww you are drinking arent you?_

_Only one. And so are you._

_But im here_

And Steve very much wished he was there, too. _Lucky you._

_You could totally get lucky if you were here_

_Not helping_

_Wasnt trying to_

Steve took a long drink of his scotch, trying not to think about all the ways he could be getting lucky right now. He looked around the room for something to distract him until he could leave respectably and in such a way that the Governor wouldn't be demanding to know why he hadn't stayed at a benefit the Governor was throwing specifically for law enforcement.

His phone buzzed again. _If you were here id totally duck you off_

Steve choked back laughter, even as the real meaning hit him below the belt. _I'm not sure the duck would like that._

_Eww_

_You started it._

_Come home and I'll start something else_

Steve sputtered into his drink. _Are you trying to sext me?_

_Is it working?_

He looked around, adjusting his collar, which suddenly felt tight, before replying, _I'm at the Governor's mansion._

_So that a yes?_

_Daniel._

_Id ask you what youre wearing but I already know...right down to the black briefs_

He was all too aware that Danny knew about those, considering the way Danny's eyes had practically burned Steve while he was putting them on. Steve finished off his drink and put the glass down. His phone buzzed, but he searched for a different corner where he would hopefully be less noticeable before checking the screen.

_Was thinking about the last time you wore those_

Oh Steve remembers that all too well, including all four positions they'd managed before Danny came. _You were very...loud in your appreciation._

 _...I can be louder._

_I don't doubt that._

_But my mouth has other ways of appreciating you babe_

Because what Steve really needed right that moment was a reminder of just how talented Danny's mouth was. Still, he didn't want Danny thinking he didn't appreciate it. _You do have a very talented mouth._

 _Your mouth is hot_

Steve smiled at that. _Thanks._

_Especially when your lips are wrapped around my dick_

Steve bit the inside of his cheek trying to distract himself from that mental image, but it was no use. He just hoped no one looked too closely below his waist anytime soon. He looked around before responding, _One of my favorite things to put in my mouth._

_Only one of???_

_Okay...favorite._

_Sok. Your mouth is only my second favorite place to put it._

Excuse me? _Second???_

_Second. First is your ass. Slow. Very slow. All the way in._

"Everything okay, boss?"

Steve jumped at Kono's voice, hiding his phone screen like he'd been caught passing notes in high school. "Um, fine. Yeah. Totally fine."

She raised an eyebrow, that glint in her eye that told him she had some kind of idea what was going on. "How's Danny?"

"Danny? Fine. Much better. Really."

She nodded, the glint turning into a full on twinkle the size of a spotlight. "Right. Is that why you've been, um...checking in with him all night?"

His phone buzzed, and he couldn't help it, he glanced at the screen to see a picture this time. Of Danny's hand, a close up, one that reminded Steve how strong it was and how amazing it felt wrapped around his dick. 

Fuck.

"Steve?"

He blinked at Kono. Right. She was still there. "Sorry. Danny...uh, he's having a...thing."

"Right. A thing." Great, now she was smirking, too. "It's a shame you had to leave him at home alone to recover."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, starting to sense an excuse to leave. "He probably needs me to check up on him soon."

His phone buzzed again, and he looked at the screen, only barely managing to stop his reaction to the picture. Danny's hand again, only this time a wider shot. He'd unbuttoned his pants, and his fingers were pulling on the zipper, which was halfway down. 

"Earth to Steve."

His head jerked up. "What?" 

"I was saying that Danny probably needs help with the dressing."

"What?!" 

Her eyes narrowed. "On his arm. The bandage?"

"Right. Yes. The bandage. Of course that's what you meant. Dressing. Bandage."

The amusement was back now. "Right. Dressing. I mean bandage."

He tried not to look when the phone buzzed again, but he couldn't help it. His eyes strayed to the screen, and then...

"Okay...." he heard himself say out loud, his voice strangled. The picture had Danny's hand hovering just above his obvious erection, still trapped inside his white briefs. 

"Okay?" Kono asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, you said 'okay.'"

"Oh, right. Yeah. Uh...Danny. Sent a picture of his wound. It looks funny. I think he needs me to check it."

She laughed outright. "Sure. That's what he needs."

He almost missed the early days, when she was young and green and had boundaries. "What?" he said, trying for innocent as his phone buzzed in his hand again. 

He would not look. He would not look. He would not--

Holy fucking hell.

This picture was of Danny's dick, the underwear just below it, like he'd just freed it. His dick was hard and gorgeous, and Steve knew how it tasted, how it felt, and he wanted it. Right. Fucking. Now. 

"Kono," he said, not caring that his voice sounded like he was in the middle of having sex. "I need you to cover for me."

"Sure," Kono said. "For one little favor...."

He didn't like that calculating tone. Or the look that went with it. "Favor?"

"Nothing big. I just need a couple of extra days off next month. Adam wants to go to Maui for this retreat." 

"Done."

"Also," she added, "I really need a new back up weapon. I was thinking about the Sig P238. Can you requisition one?"

He nodded, shoving his phone in his pocket just to stop staring at it. "Anything else?" he said, hoping that his growl got the point across that there had better not be anything more because he wanted out the door. 

"Nope. Give Danny my best."

He was pretty sure he nodded or something as he ducked out the nearest door and ran for his truck, grateful he'd parked around the corner instead of using the valet, just in case he needed to make a quick escape. 

Two construction zones and an accident scene later, he was ready to scream by the time he slammed to a halt in the driveway. He dropped his jacket and tie on the couch on his way to the stairs, which he took two at a time. 

He was pulling his shirt off as he walked into the bedroom, so it wasn't until the shirt was on the floor that he saw Danny on the bed, naked and beautiful. 

And very sound asleep.

The way he was holding his arm, even in his sleep, told Steve it was hurting, and Steve didn't want to wake him if he'd finally gotten to sleep. He sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes, socks and pants before crawling in beside Danny and pulling up the covers. 

Danny stirred then, turning into Steve's warmth and settling into his usual position before his eyes blinked open. "Time is it?" he mumbled.

"Just after nine," Steve said. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm...wanted you." 

Steve kissed him on the top of his head. "I want you, too," he said. "But I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Kay." 

Danny snuggled closer and drifted back off while Steve laid there, listening to him breathe.

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
